


Doctor Who: All the best for your anniversary

by Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Hendrik's, London, Love, Memories, One Shot, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986/pseuds/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986
Summary: On March 26, 2015, James and Rose celebrate their anniversary. The day they met for the first time. Unfortunately, this past is not only accompanied by joy and Rose remembers what happened in 2005.





	Doctor Who: All the best for your anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, reader.
> 
> For the 14th anniversary (26 March 2005) of New Who I once wrote a small one shot for the celebration.
> 
> Have fun while reading.
> 
> Allons-y!
> 
> PS:  
> Of course, I love Doctor Who in its entirety (it's also the greatest love of my life and I intend to become one of the greatest Whovians in the world.)
> 
> I also do not have a favorite Doctor, but like all (also applies to the future.)
> 
> Whovian since September 2017.  
> Once a Whovian - Always a Whovian. ☺️

Doctor Who © by BBC Worldwide 

 

Doctor Who: All the best for your anniversary

London/England/Europe.

26 March 2015

„Happy Anniversary, darling!“, A broad-grinning James Tyler-Smith entered the living room, where his wife Rose sat on the sofa with a book and let it sink down.

„Is it that time again?“, She asked him, frowning in confusion.  
„Of course, today we met ten years ago in Hendriks. You were buried by a flood of mannequins that fell on you from the upper floor.“  
Rose shuddered as she thought back to it.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

26 March 2005

Not a good day today, as Rose had told her shortly after waking up this morning. At first the kettle broke down, then her favorite baker was closed due to illness and finally she came to work an hour too late. Yeah, all in all a lousy day.

The hours after that just went away like that. It seemed as if the minute hand would stand still for a long time, before suddenly jumping for a minute, then pausing again.

Rose sighed and sometimes wondered if she would ever be able to pay off all the debts her crappy ex - boyfriend left.

A little further away, a few years older man stood watching the young woman. She had already noticed him on the first day when she started here and yet it seemed to him as if she did not do the job voluntarily. Of course, he could easily find out what her name was, after all, every employee here had a name tag, but how would it work if he went to her and just starred at it for minutes, without even mentioning a word.

She had to be very young, probably under 20, he was certainly not there and he was a man at the age of 41, who was here almost every day, just to be able to look at her.

Maybe he was just...

A loud rumble broke through his thoughts, a scream that followed made him turn to the source of the sound. At first he could not move at all, but then he was within seconds and threw aside the mannequins that had covered her body. Blood dripped from her forehead and her right leg was unnaturally twisted.

He glanced at the name tag, Rose, before pulling out a handkerchief and pressing it to the wound.

„My... my leg hurts.“  
„It's slightly twisted, but thankfully it's not broken“, he explained. „Gathering teeth together could be a bit painful.“

Rose did as the stranger put her leg back in the right position and yet she could not suppress a soft cry.  
„Come on“, he said with those words in his arms, „I'll take you home.“

Someone ran to him and stood in his way.  
„Miss Tyler's shift is not over yet!“  
„She is injured and with her leg she can not appear for the time being, so she will probably have to rest for the next few days.“  
„Then she's fired!“

Rose clung to the stranger's leather jacket as the words penetrated her. She could not lose her job, no one would give her another chance.

„Hey, nothing will happen, I promise. We will first go to it, it is not far. From there, you can call someone to pick you up.“

Rose looked at him. He was older, his ears a bit large, but his eyes so radiant blue that she was afraid to drown in the ocean.

„Just get me out of here“, she told him before closing her eyes. He did not give anyone else another second, but had left Hendrik's as soon as possible.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

Fifteen minutes later she was sitting on the couch with him, a warm tea in her hands, telling him why she was actually working at Hendrik's.

„Then your ex-boyfriend is a wanker. I hope he has a good time in prison.“

„Why do not you judge me? I was the one who was stupid enough to get involved with him...“

They were interrupted by her cellphone ringing suddenly.  
„It's Mickey.“  
„Who is Rickey?“  
„Mickey! And he is my friend.“  
„I never saw this Dickey while I was at Hendrik's.“

Rose looked shocked. He was near her all the time?!  
„What are you? Such a fucking stalker? A murderer? Did you put some poison into my tea, which will only work in a few days?“

„None of it, Rose. I... you're beautiful and I've been with myself the whole time since I saw you for the first time, why you do not train at your age.“  
Her gaze went down: „Without a degree, it will hardly work to find something. Hendrik's was the only way for me to pay off at least some of the debt.“

The next moment he had taken the cup from her hand and put it on the table. His hand held hers and the blue eyes were fixed in her brown eyes.

„Rose, as already mentioned, you are beautiful and you do not deserve this. You should not worry about what the debt will be, but rather what happens to your future.“

„I do not have a high school diploma, so what could I do?“

The next moment he leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Then on the nose and finally on the lips.

„I have a friend.“  
„You would not be here if you really felt something. Then you could have gone long ago. And you can still do it.“

She was torn. On one side there was Mickey, who was worried, on the other side there was this man in front of her, who admitted to watching her over and over in the last few weeks.

„I do not even know if I love Mickey at all. Can I even know it? Was I in love with Jimmy, who in the end just used me? Do I really love Mickey, whom I've known since my childhood, more than just a brother? I really do not know it...“

„James, my name is James. No shortcuts, just James.“  
Rose tried a smile, but it failed her.  
„James, I just do not know what to do. I'm 19... A nobody, a nothing and no one else cared about you, as I was after the mannequin accident. On the contrary, my boss even threatened to quit me if I stayed away.“

He wanted to say something when he suddenly found himself on the couch, holding the young woman close. Did the initiative come from him, was it her? He could not say it and actually it did not matter.

He wrote to her mum that he would bring her daughter home the next day and she should not worry before switching off the Chellphone altogether. Rose should not be disturbed while she slept.

James took her to his bedroom and laid her down on his bed. He looked at the young woman and felt his heart break and knock faster. Even if he wanted to ignore it, he could not. He was in love with her from the moment he saw her for the first time, but how would she like someone like him?

The next morning, he took her to Powell Estate and said goodbye to her. He also promised not to harass her in the future.

And he kept his word. The weeks dragged on, Rose moved more and more away from Mickey, spoke little to Jackie, and locked herself in her room most of the time.

She just wanted to be alone.

„Is it about the strange man who brought you home?“, Jackie suddenly sat with her on the bed and Rose sobbed louder into her pillow.  
„I miss him, Mum. I do not really know him and yet I can not live without him. It must be the stupid teenage hormones.“

Not that Jackie was pleased that her daughter fell in love with a much older man, because that's what it looked like, but seeing Rose pull back more and more hurt.

She decided to look for the man (but not to apologize for the slap she had given him) and ask him to talk to Rose.

It took about two weeks for her to spot him while shopping at Tesco and, of course, to go straight to him.  
„Rose suffers.“

She was startled when he looked at her. He looked as if he had slept very little for days.  
„Rose, my beautiful Rose, suffers? But she has you, Mickey...“  
„Rose has parted ways with Mickey. I can not say that I like the fact that her heart belongs to an older man, but I can not bear that Rose is increasingly isolating herself from the outside world. So, what would you think about coming to dinner tonight?“

James smiled as Jackie glanced quickly into his cart. He seemed crazy about bananas.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

In the evening...

„I do not think Rose will come out.“  
„Then why do not you go to her, James?“

He just nodded and quietly opened the door. Rose lay on the bed, eyes fixed on the wall. Maybe she had not even heard someone come in.

Without really thinking about what he was doing, he just lay down on the bed and shortly afterwards she had turned to him.

„You're not scared that I just went to bed with you?“  
„No. Can you stay with me?“  
He kissed her on the lips, but she deepened the kiss and finally they lost themselves in their own world.

„I will stay with you while I can.“

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

Back to the year 2015

„I hope this 'Lange' is not over yet.“

James laughed and then pushed her onto the sofa.  
„As long as I live, I will not leave you and our children.“  
„We just have one.“

„Okay, then on to production.“

James and Rose Tyler - Smith had a long life together and died with a five-year annual difference.  
Sadly, Rose died before James, who was no longer the same after the loss of his wife and eventually retired.

Many years later, her grandchildren stand in front of their grandparents' grave and smile.

~James and Rose - Maybe they did not really die but live on in another form. You are never forgotten.~

The end.


End file.
